Aliens and Strangers
by H.S.O. The Gate Man
Summary: Who is Jim Michel? And just what dose he know about the Stargate Program? MacGyver cross over.
1. A Long Weak

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and MacGyver and the characters from said shows belong to someone who is not me. Otherwise, things would have gone very differently on Stargate. I am making no money from this whatsoever or I would not be using a Windows 98 to type up this story (please, don't laugh too hard).

Spoilers: "Seth" and "Upgrades", but other episodes are fair game too. 

Note: this is my second fanfic story and I now have a beta reader so hopefully this is not too hard for language arts teachers to read.

8:05 pm Friday 

It had been a long week, too long. But at last it was over, and he was home. 'Not that it was much of a home', he thought to himself with a rueful smile and wincing at the pain it brought to his face. 'Way too long a week' he thought again as he sat down in his recliner. Turning on the TV he thought back to all that had happened in the past two weeks.

It had all started when Mike Brown had shown up at his apartment. Mike was one of the few people on earth that he trusted. Not that he trusted Mike a lot, but enough to take his missions without worrying about them being a trap.

"_A simple mission" he had said "a week at the most if things go wrong". Well it was a mighty long week. All he'd had to do was go to Africa and find and destroy a bio-weapons factory. Now for most mercenaries this would not be that easy or simple, but he was not like most mercenaries, and Mike knew that. _

_Finding the place had been easy enough; everyone down there knew about it, the problem was the locals were terrified of the guys running the place. As soon as you asked one question they knew, that's what made finding the place so easy; you get an armed escort to the place. The problem is they don't let you take along any explosive that you intend to use to blow up their base with._

_Two days into his imprisonment he had figured a way out. The only problem was that it required a small explosive charge, one he didn't have._

_On the third day he got a cellmate. The new guy was a young American in his mid-twenties; it didn't take long to strike up a conversation... _

"_So what are you in for?" that had brought a smile to the American's face._

"_Oh, asking too many of the wrong questions in the wrong places. You?" The American asked._

"_Same answer."_

"_My name's Sam." The American introduced himself._

"_Nice to meet you Sam, wish it were under better circumstances but… I'm Jim." _

"_Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Sam asked getting down to business now that the formalities were over and their captors were gone._

"_A few." Jim answered. "The problem is they all take a small blast to the door which seems to be unavailable."_

_Looking around the room Sam decided that Jim was probably right. The floor and three of the walls were made of concrete blocks and the fourth was made of about one inch diameter cast iron rods running through holes in the floor. As to the ceiling it also was made of concrete and was at least ten feet up with a single light in the middle. Walking to the bars Sam carefully inspected the door. The hinges were solid but the lock looked old enough to break with a small explosive. Turning around Sam looked down at the floor and picked up a gum wrapper._

"_Where do we go once we're out of here?" Sam asked._

"_If we go left there's an exit door to the outside but it's probably guarded. I'd say go right." Jim answered "You got a plan?"_

"'_You got some gum?"_

"_Uh, yeah" Jim answered giving his last two pieces to Sam._

"_Thanks." Sam sat down on the stone bench as he unwrapped both pieces of gum and threw them in his mouth. Then he carefully pried a plug out of the bottom of his boot._

_Jim stared in amazement as Sam filled a gum wrapper with gunpowder from his shoe. Then Sam took some of the gum and sealed the wrapper and then put some gunpowder on the gum. He replaced the plug after pulling two matches out of his shoe. Sam then put the mini bomb in between the door and the doorframe where the lock was. He then pressed one of the matches into the gum to work as a fuse. _

"_Are you ready? Sam asked with a smile._

"_Let's go."_

_Striking the match in his hand Sam lit the fuse and ran to the corner of the cell for cover._

_Bang! The sound of the explosion rang through the corridors._

_Jim and Sam were off like a shot down the corridor to the right. They quickly realized that this was the best way to go as gunfire began to erupt behind them._

_Rounding a corner they ran into two guards running in their direction. Jim and Sam disarmed the guards so fast that they never knew what hit them._

_Jim grabbed an AK and two spare clips while Sam grabbed a pistol and threw a grenade in the hallway._

_Jim and Sam ran on as the grenade exploded. Finally, they came to a large room filled with hundreds of missiles and several fuel and chemical tanks._

"_Wow", Sam whispered, "so this is what they've been doing down here."_

"_Hey Sam, I think we can hide up on that fuel tank," Jim said pointing to the tallest tank in the room. "We should be able to climb up those pipes on the side."_

"_Great, let's go"_

_Soon the two men were at the top, and just in time._

"_I don't care if they may have information for the Commander, if they escape they will have information for our enemies." A heavily accented voice boomed through the room as four men entered. "We must make the shipment on time or it will be our heads. Is that clear?" The three other men nodded. "Good. Now find those men and kill them." The three men saluted the fourth and went back the way they had came, the other going into a small office in one corner of the room._

_While they had been listening Sam had been studying the room, and had come up with an escape plan. _

"_Hey, Jim." He whispered._

"_Yes?"_

"_I've got an idea."_

"_And?"_

"_And I think I know how we can get out of here."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_These pipes running overhead are for the sprinkler system. They run right past the fuel tank pipes. If we use those extra elbows over there we can reroute the fuel through the water lines; then, we can start a fire in one room and feed it through the water lines and the sprinklers, burn this whole place to the ground, and make our getaway at the same time."_

"_That sounds like a good plan, but is there a way to set all the other sprinklers in the building to go off at the same time, that way the fire would spread that much faster?"_

"_Yes we can, that's a good idea. This system uses electronic sensors we can rewire so that when one goes they all go."_

"_Great we'll wait 'til tonight and then get to work."_

_They sat in silence for a few moments before Jim spoke up (ok so he was whispering but that doesn't look as good) "We never had a chance to properly introduce ourselves, I'm Jim Michel."_

"_I'm Sean Mallory, Sam is actually a nickname"_

"_Really how do you get Sam out of Sean?"_

"_It comes from my initials, S. A. M. Sam."_

"_So, what does the A. stand for?"_

"_I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."_

"_That bad, huh?"_

"_Yes, it is. So, what do you do for a living?"_

"_Well I guess you could call me a soldier for hire, I mainly do dirty work for the American government or some of its allies."_

"_Really, that sounds like what my father used to do, although he had this thing about guns, he couldn't stand them."_

"_You're not talking about MacGyver are you?"_

"_Actually I am."_

"_Wow what a coincidence, before I left on this mission I was reading his file on how he blew up a similar place about twelve years ago. Funny thing is I didn't see anything about him having a son."_

"_Yeah, well no one knew until five years ago when we finally found each other."_

"_So what about your mother?"_

"_She's um… she's dead." Sam answered looking down._

"_I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't know"_

"_It's not your fault, it happened a long time ago. But that was then." _

_They talked for the rest of the day getting to know each other better. By nightfall they were ready to get to work. _

_Jim started on the pipes, while Sam worked on the sensors. An hour later they were ready to go._

_Next they went to the office in the corner. Using a cigarette and a book of matches he found in the desk, Sam made a time delay fuse. Jim pulled some papers out of one of the drowse and made a stack on top of the desk. After lighting Sam's fuse; he placed it in the middle of the stack._

_Then they went to the hallway and slowly made their way to an exit, when they found one they waited._

_A minute later the fire alarm went off, followed by the sprinkler system. _

_As soon as the guards heard the alarm they opened the door to rush in and were tackled by Sam and Jim who efficiently disarmed them._

_They rushed out as two more guards came around the corner in the hallway. _

_Sam was just reaching the fence as bullets hit the ground around him. Turning, he saw Jim leveling his gun at the two guards and shooting the first one, at the same time taking a hit to the leg from the second, who then ducked behind the door for cover._

_Jim turned to Sam and yelled "Get over the fence and give me cover fire._

_Sam didn't hesitate and quickly climbed the chain-link fence while Jim laid down cover fire._

_As soon as his feet touched the ground Sam spun around and heard a soft rumbling coming from the building and slowly getting louder. As he raised his pistol to fire, he saw five shots hit Jim in the chest. A second later a wall of fire engulfed the guard. _

_As soon as Jim's body hit the ground he was pulling himself back up to his feet yelling "RUN SAM! RUN!"_

_Sam ran harder then he could ever remember. Seeing a small ditch Sam jumped in. Looking back he saw Jim partway up the fence with the building being ripped apart. Sam ducked down as the shockwave blasted overhead._

_As Sam ducked he looked up in time to see Jim fly past still clinging to the fence followed by rubble from the building. A second later a fourteen foot steel beam drilled itself halfway into the ground less than a foot in front of Sam._

_As the dust settled Sam felt sick. He felt like someone had pulled his stomach inside out, his head hurt from the sudden pressure change, and his heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Add to that what he had just seen happen to Jim, Sam shuddered at the thought of the look on Jim's face._

_Slowly, Sam got to his feet. Looking around in the darkness he realized how lucky he had been; resting against the steel beam was an enormous slab of concrete. _

_Sam had gone about fifteen feet when he heard a crash directly behind him. Spinning around he saw that the concrete had broken in two and had fallen right where he had been less then a minute ago._

_Turning, Sam headed away from the building looking for Jim. He didn't expect to find him alive but he had to know._

_As he approached the edge of the jungle Sam saw Jim lying at the base of a tree still holding onto his gun. As Sam got closer he could see that Jim was still breathing. When Sam got to Jim he reached down to take his pulse and jumped back when Jim's eyes opened and he sat straight up. The two of them stared at each other for a while before either one spoke. _

_"Are you all right Sam?"_

_All Sam could do was nod._

"_Good, now can you help me up? We need to get going, they had a lot of chemicals in that place and I doubt that any of them were any good; I think I saw an airstrip to the west when they brought me here. "_

_Sam just nodded and helped Jim up._

_As they made their way to the airstrip Jim tried to come up with an explanation that Sam might believe. Coming up with nothing he decided he'd have to tell Sam the truth. There was only one other man who Jim had ever told his secret to and he was dead. He felt he could trust Sam, but he wasn't sure how Sam would react. However it would have to wait until they took off._

_When they reached the airstrip they quickly found a plane that looked intact and had a full fuel tank._

_Soon they were lifting off to freedom._

_Or so they thought._

A news announcement brought Jim back to the present.

"There is still no word on the explosion reported last Friday in Ghana, Africa. Satellites were not able to take pictures of the area due to a strange cloud formation. In other news…"

So no one knew what had happened. Oh well, it was probably best.

Deciding he needed something to eat, Jim shut off the TV and made his way to the door. He had just opened it and picked up his keys when the phone rang. Groaning softly, he let the door close and picked up the phone.

"Michel."

"Jim, this is Mike, listen, we just got word that whoever was running that place you blew up is mad. They've hired an assassin to kill you so watch your step." With that the phone went dead like most calls from Mike did.

"Great, just what I need." Jim grumbled as he headed out.

As Jim climbed into his Hummer he considered where he would eat. Seeing O'Malley's, Jim decided steak sounded good and pulled in.

As Jim walked trowed the entrance he was thinking about what Mike had said on the phone when he heard a twig snap and a rustling in the bushes behind him.

Like a flash, his nanobots supercharged his senses, his sight was able to zoom in with amazing accuracy in the half darkness, while his sense of smell was overpowered by the delicious smells coming from inside, his hearing became so enhanced that he could hear people talking inside, a pickup engine's timing that was slightly off, and something behind him breathing quietly.

When he spun around he remembered that his sense of touch was supercharged as well by the pain that shot through his body. Fighting against the pain, he focused on the sound of breathing. Looking down he saw the source of the sound, a small rabbit.

Jim didn't know whether to kick himself or to laugh at himself. Figuring both would bring pain he decided to just go eat.

He was about to relax his senses when a voice caught his ear. A voice that made Jim more nervous then any other voice, a voice that he deeply hated.

Jim homed in on the voice, and realized it was coming from the pickup that was now pulling into the parking lot. He watched as it parked, and five people got out and made their way toward O'Malley's.

Watching, Jim wondered if he really had heard a Goa'uld when on the big black guy's forehead he saw the symbol of Apophis. Making up his mind, Jim followed them inside.

He watched them for about an hour, picking up their subtle references to things that clearly meant something completely different. It was quite clear they were celebrating some sort of victory. He was just wondering what he should do when he heard them getting ready to leave.

Jim got up and paid his bill, and hurried out the door before them, there was no way he was going to let them get a head start on him.

Waiting in his Hummer he watched them get in the pickup and take off; waiting a moment he followed them out.

Jim had been following them for about five minutes when the truck made a left turn, then another, and another, and finally one more, before going straight.

"Darn, they must have seen me" Jim thought as he rounded the last corner.

Suddenly the pickup sped through a red light, barely missing a large semi truck that came to a screeching halt in the middle of the intersection.

Jim slammed on his brakes as the cars in front of him slowed, as he did, he heard the crunching of metal.

Climbing out Jim saw he'd been rear-ended by a gray Ford Tempo. He couldn't help smiling when he saw the damage, about five hundred dollars to the Tempo, and about two scratches to his Hummer. When the other driver got out, Jim tried to suppress a shudder. Jim had only encountered one other person that could scare him so easily, and he had been very hard to kill. Extremely hard. The other driver walked up "Hello, I'm Dr. Muddrok" he introduced himself.

"Jim Michel." As they shook hands Jim used his nano-sensors to inspect every inch of the man. As the information flooded his brain it took every ounce of self-control not to pull away from Muddrok.

The guy was a walking armory; he was carrying four grenades, each at a different location, five different knives, brass knuckles, cyanide capsules, a gun, and a sword. They exchanged insurance information, and then Jim got out of there before the TV crews started showing up.

When Jim got home, he immediately went online and did a search for a Dr. Muddrok. About an hour later, after finding nothing he was about ready to give up, when he tried searching the Phoenix Foundation website he came up with no matches for Muddrok, then he thought maybe only one d. typing it in he accidentally switched the r and d, and was surprised when it came up with something. It appeared to be a case file from one of MacGyver's assignments. Jim tried to open the file but it required a Phoenix access code. Jim thought he was sunk when he remembered something.

In Andorra… _"I don't know Sam; we've asked all around, no one knows where this place is. How are we supposed to find this guy?_

_Sam thought for a moment then grinned "I think I've got an idea." Picking up the phone he dialed a number, listened a moment and then said "Sean Malloy, 1471992…."_

…"992, enter" Jim typed. Smiling as the page loaded, he leaned back in his seat to read it. Not finding what he was looking for there he opened Murdoc's file. As he read on his smile slowly faded to a look of horror. It seemed Murdoc could change the way he looked so that he was a completely different person; he could sound like almost anyone, and survive almost anything. And he was a ruthless assassin who singled out MacGyver. His calling card was a picture of his victim at death.

As Jim read on there was movement on the roof across the street. Slowly Muddrok zoomed in his camera onto the barely visible form of his target at the computer. Muddrok would have found it rather ironic if he had known what Jim was reading. He set the camera to take a picture every five seconds and then picked up his rocket launcher, targeted the third story window, and fired.

Back inside a clock chimed ten o'clock, standing up; Jim saved the web page and went to the closet, pulled a strip of metal from a chain around his neck, and inserted it in what appeared to be a crack in the wall. Opening the closet door he stepped in and closed it just before the rocket hit, destroying the whole apartment, including the closet.

AN: My thanks to Jim Michel for the use of his online name, if you see him on a MMRPG, tell him H.S.O. says hi. And my thanks to Scifigrocerygal for betaing. And lastly, thanks to all the other writers who have inspired me to write this piece of fan fiction.

Please R and R. All grammar corrections are gratefully accepted.

Note: I am finaly geting around to posting this, I have up to chapter 4 ready to go but its been sitting around on my flash drive for about a year so I am trying to get back into it.


	2. Fallowed Part 1

**Well here's chapter two, I know its been awhile but life came up on me every time I tried to post. And the rest of the time I was just lazy.**

**Thanks to PatriciaS, and AmandaTappingfan for the reviews, and everyone who added to story alert. I will try and get chapter three up faster this time.**

**-H.S.O.  
**

Chapter 2

8:07 pm Friday

It had been a long day for the team, but they had pulled through and completed their mission, Seth was dead. It was a team tradition to go to O'Malley's after defeating a high-ranking Goa'uld and while Seth hadn't been a System Lord for a long time, it was still a kill worthy of celebration.

As he pulled his truck into the parking lot, Selmac was explaining in more detail how the Goa'uld hand device worked. Resisting the urge to correct him on the frequency, Jack said instead, "We're here boys and girls, everyone out."

As they headed in, O'Neill couldn't help the feeling they were being watched. Looking around he saw nothing to make him nervous.

Deciding it was just from the day's mission he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind, and tried to enjoy the food.

About a hour later Jack was still nervous, he could almost swear he could see Murdoc sitting in a corner booth, but that wasn't possible was it, he was supposed to be dead, right? _That'll be the day._

As the team got ready to go Jack saw someone limping out the door in a hurry. 'That's odd' he thought as the guy who resembled Murdoc hurried out behind him.

As SG1 and Jacob Carter made there way to Jack's truck, he heard a car door slam. Looking around he saw movement inside a black hummer, but then nothing.

"Is all well with you, O'Neill?"

"Yeah, Teal'c. Just peachy." The others were already in the truck and didn't hear, but Teal'c was concerned about his friend.

As Jack pulled onto the street, he watched the exit to see if anyone followed them out. As he suspected the hummer pulled out behind him a little ways back. As Jack drove towards Daniel's apartment he kept an eye on the hummer. This guy was a real professional, even with all his experience Jack probably wouldn't have spotted the guy.

He decided to let the others know. "We're being followed." He said, interrupting Carter as she was explaining a saying to Teal'c.

"What?" from Daniel.

"Where, Sir?" Sam asked turning around.

"The black hummer two cars back." Jack replied as he made a sudden turn to the left, the others watched as the two cars passed and the hummer followed them.

"Carter, get his license plate number, I want to know who this guy is."

Jack made three more turns as Sam copied the number.

"Got it, Carter?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." With that Jack floored the accelerator and the pickup flew through a red light. Hearing tires screeching, he looked back to see a semi truck blocking the intersection.

They decided that they should go back to the base, and try and figure out who it was that was following them.

When they had made it through security Jacob said he had some arrangements to make, and would see them tomorrow, and Daniel and Teal'c went to check on something in Daniel's office, so Jack and Sam went to Sam's office (it had the fastest computer on the base).

As Carter worked on finding out who had been following them, Jack looked around at her various projects lying around. Leaning against a counter he looked at some equations scribbled in a notebook. Looking it over he realized it was the power source for that device SG-3 brought back from P3X-293. Looking at it Jack saw what the problem was. After peeking over his shoulder to make sure Carter wasn't looking, he grabbed a sticky note, and quickly wrote out the solution.

"Gotcha!"

Jack spun around and was relieved to see that Carter was still looking at the computer screen. "Found him?"

"Yes, sir. He's Jim Michel, he lives in an apartment not too far from Daniel's, his record is clean but incomplete, seems there was a fire in the courthouse in the town where he grew up, destroyed all his records."

"Arson?"

"Accident. The staff was working on transferring all the records to computer, they went on break and someone left their glasses on a desk by a window, and the sun came through the window and hit the glasses which focused the sun on a stack of old letters that caught on fire. The sprinkler system was down for repairs and no one noticed until it was too late. That side of the courthouse was turned to ashes."

"Wow, that's quite an accident."

"Yeah, well that's not all. I did a search on an interagency site we have, well something did come up and I tried to open it but as soon as it came up it was gone again."

"That's strange. Anything else?"

"Yeah, he was in a car crash half an hour ago, with a Dr…" she looked up the name "…Muddrok."

"Murdoc!" Jack said with a start.

"No, Muddrok." Sam corrected with a smile at his strange behavior.

"What's all this about rocks?" Daniel asked as he entered the room followed by Teal'c.

"No, Dr. Muddrok." Sam stated yet again, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Oh, was he the guy following us?" Daniel asked as he sat down next to Jack.

"No, that was Jim Michel." Sam said knowing what Daniel would ask next.

"Then who's this guy Muddrok?" Daniel inquired.

"He was in a car crash with Michel about half an hour ago."

"Oh."

"So, did you get his address?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Um Jack, shouldn't we tell the General what we're doing?" Daniel asked, as everyone stood up.

"Nah, I checked, and Hammond's already left for home. We should be fine."

"OK." Daniel replied as they left Sam's office.

"Oh, Carter, did you get a picture of the guy?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Um, no there wasn't any" She replied.

"Not even a driver's license photo?" Daniel asked.

"No, the information had been damaged, all it gave me was ones and zeros. I tried running it through a program to reconstruct it but all I got was an error message." Sam answered.

---

Five minutes later they were climbing back Jack's truck. Fifteen minutes after that they climbed back out.

It was a fairly nice neighborhood, although the buildings were a little run down.

As everyone got out Jack asked "So, where's the apartment?"

"Um…" Sam looked down at the printout she was holding "…apartment 317, right there." As Carter pointed a rocket streaked overhead and broke the apartment window, a second later an explosion came from within the building and SG1 took cover as the front of the apartment came crashing down.


	3. Fallowed Part 2

**Well heres another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to minijo1990 for the review.**

10:00 pm Friday

Muddrok gave an evil smile as he watched the apartment burn. _"I love this job."_ He thought to himself as he started to dismantle the rocket launcher.

As he approached the edge of the roof, he saw four people on the street, and all of them were looking right at him. One was talking on a cell phone; the other three were running for the building that he was standing on.

Running over to the camera, he pulled out the memory card and shoved it into his pocket. Running to the other side of the roof, he grabbed onto the fire escape, only to see the man with glasses coming up. Not wanting to face anyone, he ran for the stairway. As he reached it, the door swung open and the guy that was built like a tank came charging through.

Diving behind some boxes, Muddrok hid just in time to not be seen.

Knowing he did not have long before the glasses man reached the top, he looked for a way out. Seeing a two-by-four he grabbed it and charged the black man.

"Teal'c, look out!"

The warning came too late from glasses man, and Muddrok slammed the board across the black man's back, splintering it.

Muddrok barely had time to notice that black man did not fall but turned around. Running through the open door he ran straight into man number three, causing both of them to fall down the stairs.

When they landed they both rolled to their knees and looked at each other.

"Murdoc?!" man number three said with shock.

"MacGyver?!" Murdoc replied equally as shocked.

They stared at each other for a minute too shocked to move. Suddenly, they heard running on the stairs above. Like a flash Mac was on his feet to tackle his opponent, but Murdoc was faster. Pulling out his short sword he swiped Mac across the chest with the flat side. As Mac fell backwards in pain, Murdoc cursed at himself for handling his weapon so poorly.

Mac moved back until he felt a wall. Pulling himself up on a windowsill, he faced Murdoc again as he charged, Mac acted like he was going to leap at him. Instead he dropped to his knees and as Murdoc swung up Mac grabbed him by the arm and belt, rolling with him, Mac threw him through the closed window.

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all arrived in time to see Jack drop and throw Murdoc out. Jack's team rushed to his side, Daniel stopped and looked out the window.

"Oh my gosh." He spoke in a voice that sent chills down the other's spines.

"What?" Jack asked in a voice that hinted pain, while Carter helped him up.

Stepping out of the way, Daniel let the others see.

Carter gasped as she saw Murdoc laying face down on the pavement of the ally, his head was twisted in a bizarre way, neck clearly broken. But that wasn't all; his sword had been driven through his back and was sticking up. They stood there looking for a moment, but then the sound of sirens broke the silence.

Snapping out of it, Jack ordered, "Carter, you and Daniel go down and secure the body, remove all weapons you find, and do _not_ turn your back on it."

"Sir?" Carter was confused at Jack's instructions.

"That's an order, Carter. Teal'c will stay here and help me. Now go."

Sam and Daniel hurried down the stairs and ran into the alley, as they did so they heard a car door slam and an engine start. Looking where Murdoc's body had been all they saw was a pool of blood. From that pool of blood they could see bloody footprints leading down the ally. As they looked they saw a car taking off down the ally. Sam and Daniel took off after it. As it rounded the corner they heard the sound of tires screeching, and saw another car swerve into a streetlight. Running on they rounded the corner in time to see their target disappear behind another building.

As Sam ran over to the car that had crashed, she was greeted with another surprise.

"Janet? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what are you doing here?" Dr. Janet Fraiser asked as she climbed out of the wrecked SUV.

"Um…we were looking into someone who tried to follow us home, it's a long story that I'll tell you later, right now Jack's hurt." Sam tried to explain as Daniel walked up after running to the corner to see if their target had crashed further on.

"Is that who you were chasing just now?" Janet asked as she grabbed her medical bag out of the back seat.

"No, that was someone who must have had a strong dislike for the guy we were looking for." Daniel stated as the three of them crossed the street.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because he blew up the guy's apartment with a rocket launcher." Daniel replied.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

As they approached the exit, Jack and Teal'c came out. Although Jack tried to hide it, Dr. Fraiser could tell that he was in pain.

"Well hello there doc, did you hear I was hurt and just couldn't stay away?" Jack asked, his voice clearly hiding pain.

"Colonel, what happened to you?" She asked as she ran up to him, seeing the slash across his chest.

"Oh, had some maniac think that there was a fly on my chest and he tried to swat it with the flat side of his sword." Jack went on sarcastically.

"A sword?" the color seemed to drain from Janet's face.

"Yeah, he's…" Jack stopped mid-sentence. "Carter where is he?" his voice losing any trace of sarcasm.

"He was go…" she was cut off by someone at the other end of the alley

"Here they are."

They all looked as a firefighter and two police officers came running their way. When the three men reached SG-1 and the doctor, the firefighter looked at O'Neill and then raised a radio and said "We need a paramedic down the alley."

Then one of the police officers turning to Janet asked "Are you Captain Samantha Carter?"

"No, she is." Janet replied pointing to Sam.

"Oh." Turning to Sam "did you find out who the shooter was?"

"Yeah. He was up on the roof with a rocket launcher; these guys went up after him, while I called you." Sam informed the Chief.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, Daniel here took the fire escape, while me and T… Murray split up inside looking for a stairway." Jack started to tell the story as Janet and the paramedic bandaged his chest. "Murray found the stairs first and gave a holler as he rushed up. Somehow the suspect must have got past these two, because as I reached the top of the stairs, he came through the door and we ran into each other. Ouch!" He exclaimed as the paramedic put a bandage over the cut. "Like I was saying, we both fell down the stairs and when we reached the bottom I tried to subdue him, but he hit me with the flat side of his sword."

"Wait a minute, you say this guy had a sword?" the Chief asked.

"Yeah, a short one about two feet long. Why?"

"I just read something on a crime wave of people being killed by swordsmen, deaths averaging twenty-five a year, some had their heads cut off, others just died from stab wounds. The funny thing is the ones who had their heads cut off had swords with them; it looks as if they fought their assailants before they were killed."

Janet was glad that it was too dark in the alley for any one to see how nervous she was. She just hoped no one looked in her car and found her sword.

"Wow. I think I'll start carrying a sword of my own." Jack stated dryly.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Colorado hasn't been hit yet." The Chief responded, slightly amused at the thought of the man in front of him wielding a sword. Then again this man would probably be dangerous with any weapon. Coming back to the present situation he asked "Now what were you saying about the guy with the sword?"

"Um, after he hit me, I backed against the wall and pulled myself up using a windowsill. He charged at me and I dropped to the floor as he swung his sword at me. He tripped over me and breaking the window he fell through it." Jack stopped and Daniel continued.

"We all saw him go through the window." He motioned to Sam, Teal'c, and himself. "I ran over to the window in time to see him hit the ground head first and his sword fall into his back." Daniel stopped, clearly upset at what he had seen, despite spending the last three years at the SGC; he still did not handle death very well.

The others looked at him in shock. Finally, the other officer asked "so where is he?"

"That's the weird thing." Sam continued. "Daniel and I came down to secure the body, and it was gone when we got here. Then we heard a car door slam and an engine start, next thing we knew a car was taking off down the alley. We chased it and as it pulled onto the street it ran Janet here off the road." She finished as they all started down the alley.

"Are you sure he was dead?" the other officer asked.

"There's no doubt, he probably would have died from the concussion alone, and not to mention the fact that his neck had to have been broken. And even _if _he had survived all that, he would have bled to death." Sam answered.

"Then it must be a case of body snatchers." The Chief responded. "Man, this is getting to be a long day. So do you guys know who the target was?"

"Yeah, someone we were looking into named Jim Michel. We could see some one inside just before the rocket hit, it was probably him." Sam told them as they came out of the alley.

"Really? That guy was just in a car crash less then an hour ago. I was right there when it happened, he was rear ended by a guy named Mud…" the other officer was cut off by the police chief.

"Be quiet. That's confidential information."

"Well, we'll sort through the rubble and let you know if we find anything. The killer wasn't using a very strong explosive and we showed up before the fire got too hot, so we should find some remains. We'll keep you informed." The fire chief promised.

"Thanks." Jack said as he opened the door to his truck.

"I don't think you should drive, Colonel." Dr. Fraiser stopped him. "I want to take some x-rays at the SGC."

Dejectedly, Jack surrendered his keys to Carter, knowing full well she was going to tell him there was something wrong with his engine.

As they took off no one saw the car hiding around the corner with its driver cleaning a sword while he waited.

"Um Sir, you could really improve your truck's performance if you adjusted the timing." Sam said, just as expected.

"Thanks Carter, I'll keep that in mind."

To be continued.

Notes: Yes, this has become a Highlander story as well. 

Likes? Dislikes? Hit the button and let me know.


	4. Crash Landing

**Sorry for the long delay, I got distracted by school as well as trying to learn some new stuff like 3d modeling. **

**I am posting this even though I feel I need to rewrite it. Things may change some in the next chapter.  
**

**10:00 pm Friday**

"Captain, Captain Omarr, are you alright!?!" the ship's AI shouted as she silently cursed the inventors who could not come up with sensors that worked while the transporter was in operation.

Just then the ship's android avatar of the light attack ship _PaxMagellanic_, came running across the bridge and opened the transport room door.

There standing on the other side was Jim Michel, as he stepped forward he asked, "What happened? I feel like I was hit by a semi-truck."

"The ground transporter was destroyed as you beamed up, Captain." The ship's holographic avatar stated as it appeared next to him and the android.

"Pull up an image of the building." Jim ordered. A second later the main view screen was filled with the buildings around his apartment. He could see that his apartment was on fire, and that there was four people looking at the top of the building across the street. As the scene zoomed in, Jim could see someone on top of the building holding a rocket launcher. As the guy on top approached the edge of the building, three of the people on the ground started running towards the building, one running down the alley for the fire escape the other two running inside.

Meanwhile the man on the roof ran to a camera and pulled out the memory card and took off for the fire escape. Reaching it, he turned around when he saw the guy climbing up. Running now for the roof access the guy ducked behind some boxes as one of the other two men came through that.

Watching as the guy picked up a board that was lying next to him, Jim knew something bad was going to happen. As the guy brought the board down across the back of the other man, Jim was shocked that instead of falling to the ground the man turned around and chased his assailant inside followed closely by the guy from the fire escape.

And that's when it hit Jim who the four people must be. Looking at their truck he confirmed it, they were the ones he'd followed from O'Malley's.

Watching the building Jim waited for someone to come out, a moment later someone did. As the guy came out sword first, everything came back to Jim, the warning from Pete, meeting Muddrok, and the search that came up with the assassin Murdoc. It all clicked in Jim's mind as he saw Murdoc falling.

He was about to order the screen shut off, when he saw Murdoc's head move, and then a hand reached up and pulled the sword out of his back. Jim was amazed as he saw the bleeding stop, and the wound start to heal. Running to a parked car, Muddrok threw his sword in and then climbed in himself. As he slammed the door two people came running out of the building.

As the car took off down the alley the two people ran after it. As the car reached the street, it pulled out in front of a SUV that crashed into a streetlight.

Knowing he had a log to update, Jim ordered the AI to track the car and pickup, and then he went to his private office.

Opening his Captain's log, Jim scrolled to the bottom and began filling it out.

At the top of the log was the Captain's personal file it reads as follows.

Captain Harrison S. Omarr

AKA Jim Michel

Rank: Captain in the United Zethus Fleet

Height: six foot fourWeight: 190

Hair Color: blondEye Color: Blue

Standing Orders: To investigate possible allies by living among them for an amount of time (to be determined by the investigating agent) and report back to the Counsel. The investigating agent will at all times follow the Prime Directive, and will in no way interfere with governmental proceedings, be they large or small. For this mission the agent will receive command of one of the new Peace Master class light attack ships. Thus it is recommended that the chosen agent be a captain with a clear record and mechanical experience as there will be no crew and the captain will make all needed repairs.

Last Received Message: Captain Omarr, remain at your present location until further notice. Something has gone terribly wrong with project 827593…

And that was where the message stopped, like that was the end, or someone had turned the power on the transmitter off.

But Omarr didn't understand was what was wrong with project 827593, it had been his project. He was the designer; he'd helped build the first armband. He'd been so mad when he had been ordered off world just when they had started experimenting with them, but Pax had pointed out that he was the only captain that had experience in engineering, and special-ops as well as experience as diplomat.

Looking up he realized that it was really late and he should get some sleep. As he got out of his chair the collision alarm sounded.

Running on to the bridge he demanded to know what was going on.

The holographic AI appeared. "Meteoroids, a large group of them…" she was cut off as the whole ship shuddered. As the bridge faded to emergency lighting, Omarr ran to the pilot's chair and strapped in.

On the view screen he could see earth growing larger. Hitting a command he brought up the ship's diagnostics screen. Immediately he knew they were in trouble, the ship had lost main engines and the thrusters were only at fifty percent on reserve power.

The android AI came onto the bridge as Captain Omarr said, "Hang on, we're going in."

With that the spaceship _PaxMagellanic_ plummeted towards earth.

************

**7:21 am Saturday**

It was a beautiful day in the small town in Kansas, the sun was shining the birds were singing, and everyone felt good. That was soon to change.

Suddenly a car burst into flames as a small meteoroid crashed into it, igniting the fuel tank.

People ran for cover as more meteoroids came crashing down, not knowing that above them rushed a meteoroid big enough to pulverize the whole town.

As the giant meteoroid neared the town, it suddenly made a ninety-degree turn heading away from the town.

Several miles out of town, four people were just sitting down to breakfast when the eighteen-year-old boy heard something outside. Excusing himself he went out to the barn.

Finding the cow loose, he put her back in her pen.

He was about to go back to the house when he heard something coming from the direction of the town. He quickly ran up to the loft to see if he could find out what it was.

As he reached for the loft door, he could feel a slight shaking. Swinging open the door he looked out and was shocked to see a space ship rushing straight for his house where his family and new friend sat unaware.

**************

Inside the house the three people were waiting for Clark to come back so they could get started, when they heard a soft, high pitched, whine.

"Do you hear that?" the older man asked.

All three rushed outside to see what the noise was.

**************

Meanwhile on the ship, Jim was pulling back on the flight controls as hard as he could. He was trying to avoid hitting the house, but he was not sure that there was enough power to make it over the roof.

Just as the ship started over the house the thrusters died.

As the screen went blank Jim saw a barn rise up in front of the ship.

Jim hoped that whoever owned the farm did not keep animals in the loft.

A second later the ship was through the barn and headed for an open field. Jim braced for impact.

**************

The three rushed out of the house just as something big flew over so close that it knocked the chimney off. They watched as the object flew though the barn tearing the roof off and then sailed into the field behind the barn, landing about a mile away.

The older man rushed to the barn to check on the animals and to see if he could find Clark. Seeing that the animals were scared but for the most part fine, and that Clark was nowhere in site he ran back to the others.

"Do you two see Clark?" he asked.

"No, but whatever that was it looked like some kind of aircraft." the visitor said.

"What!"

"As it hit the barn I saw what looked like engines on the back."

"Come on let's check it out." the older man said running for his truck.

"Be careful." the lady said as the visitor ran after him. "I'll stay here and look for Clark."

The two men jumped in the truck and sped off in the detraction of the crashed ship.

********

"Report." The voice of it's Captain rang through the darkened ship.

"Main engines and thrusters are off line, shields are off line, the main power core is down, emergency power is..." Pax paused as the backup lighting came on "... restored."

"What about hull integrity?" Omarr asked climbing out of the pilot chair.

"Down to twenty five percent." the android paused to gather some more information. "It would appear that there is a meteoroid in the side of the ship, near the engine room."

Omarr groaned, things did not look good. Hopefully the meteoroids hid the ship from radar but there still was the possibility that someone on the ground had seen it fly past.

"Lets check it out." he commanded heading for the corridor that led along the side of the ship, followed closely by Pax.

As they approached the engine room the path was blocked by a meteoroid. The meteoroid reached from the floor to the ceiling, and blocked the whole corridor, Omarr took one look and then headed back the way they had came to take a different rout to the engine room.

As they entered it was easy to see why the ship had lost all power, a four foot section of the meteoroid extended into the engine room and had done a fair amount of damage. Almost all of the control consuls had been damaged or destroyed, even the ones ten feet away on the other side of the room.

"Well, we'll need to get that thing out of hear before we can start repairs." Omarr said terning to Pax, "I'll stay inside and push and you try pulling from the outside."

The android responded with a nod of the head and then left the room.

Omarr stared at the meteoroid, he was glad that he had left the artificial adrenalin in his system as he was going to need all the strength he could get to move the meteoroid.

Suddenly he received a short, wireless transmission from the android telling him they had company.

As Omarr ran from the engine room he connected to the ship's sensor array to see what the problem was. He quickly selected the port side.

Almost all of the port-side array was inoperable but he was sill able to find a working sensor, selecting it his vision switched from the corador to a position five feet off the the ground and just behind Pax.

It took a moment for his vision to clear and then he could see as if he was out there himself.

There was two men standing in front of Pax. The one he could not make out as Pax blocked the view, the other was a farmer who looked to be in his late forties and he was pointing a shotgun at Pax.

Now androids can stand a lot more then a normal person can but they also have a lot of parts that break fairly easily. And a shotgun is good at finding those parts.

So that left one option for Omarr. Reaching the exit Pax had used, he rushed out at the farmer wile sending Pax a signal to get back inside.

Time seemed to slow for Omarr as he moved faster then the speed of sound. Rounding Pax he finally got a look at the other person, and was surprised to see it was someone he knew! He was half way to the farmer and unsure what to do when all of a sudden something slammed into him from behind.

Or rather someone.

**Note: The size of the****_PaxMagellanic_ would be about the size of a_ Tel'tak._**_  
_


End file.
